The American Society of Gene Therapy was founded in 1996 and is dedicated to the development of gene and cell therapies with a particular focus on professional and public education. Our Annual Meeting represents the major educational initiative of the Society and has been CME accredited for all of our prior 11 meetings. This R13 proposal requests support for travel grants and an educational program for trainees. Over 1/4 of our members are scientists in training working to develop clinically applicable gene-based technologies. Trainee participation in the Annual Meeting is fostered by an outstanding educational program, trainee travel awards, and recognition of outstanding scientific accomplishments through peer-reviewed trainee Excellence in Research Awards. Over the past decade, the ASGT has offered 470 travel grants and 63 Research Awards, with 20 travel grants per year for the past 5 years made possible by an R13 grant from the NHLBI. Educational opportunities for travel awardees include outstanding plenary speakers, state-of-the-art scientific symposia, and educational sessions that review current thinking on a variety of topics. In addition to leading scientists and clinicians, the program includes ethicists and representatives from the FDA, OBA, and NIH so young scientists may gain insight into the compliance and ethical issues related to human gene therapy. Trainees are active presenters in oral abstract and poster presentations and the top trainee abstracts are recognized at the Presidential Symposium. This proposal also requests partial support of a novel "Meet the Expert" program that allows trainees to interact with gene therapy leaders in a small group setting. The size of the ASGT meeting (approximately 2,000 participants) is ideally suited to expose young scientists to leaders in the field, yet provide opportunities for trainees to present their work at the premier meeting in the field of gene and cell therapy. Continued NIH support for the ASGT Annual Meeting will allow continued educational and professional advancement of trainees in the field of cell and gene therapy. (End of Abstract)